Fire
Fire is a method of killing that involves the burning of a subject with an open flame. This is a method which can be used to harm supernatural species such as vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. The most common way this method is used usually involves restraining the movement of the subject, dousing them with an accelerant before lighting them on fire. Thus, killing them from immolation. Witches are able to cause spontaneous combustions through magic. Known Victims *Ben McKittrick *Luka Martin *Tomb Vampires *Emily Bennett *Pastor Young *Town Council *Kol Mikaelson (resurrected) *Markos *The Travelers *Elena Gilbert (resurrected) *Damon Salvatore (resurrected) *Vincent Griffith (possessed by Finn; resurrected) *Nora Hildegard *Mary Louise *Arcadius (resurrected) *100 Witches *Sybil *Seline *Stefan Salvatore *Katherine Pierce *The Hollow's Followers Known Users *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Jeremy Gilbert *John Gilbert *Pastor Young *Ethan Maxwell *Mikael *Sloan *Vicki Donovan *Katherine Pierce *Bonnie Bennett *Arcadius *Elijah Mikaelson *Hope Mikaelson *Unnamed dragon girl *Wendy Evidence *Damon and Stefan believed Katherine had been killed back in 1864, along with 26 other vampires, when burned in a church. *Stefan killed Ben with a flamethrower. *Bonnie almost once killed Damon with a magically created flame, and also used this magic fire against Ben. *Damon was again almost burned to death again when the Founder's Council gathered vampires and tried to burn them in the cellar of an old building. *John burned the tomb vampires to death by dousing them with gasoline and set them on fire in the basement of Grayson's Clinic. *A member of Jules' pack came armed with a flamethrower against the Salvatores. *Damon tries to torch Elijah with a flame-thrower unsuccessfully, due to Elijah being an Original Vampire. *Damon unknowingly torches Luka. Hellfire Hellfire was a supernatural, psychic fire originating from Hell. It was incredibly powerful and capable of destroying anything within its path. After the destruction of Hell it remains unknown if it's possible to recreate it. Creation Hellfire was created when Arcadius was killed and, unleashing a powerful psychic blast, created an imprint of his death (burning at the stake). Ever since, it's been used to torture souls in hell. Hellfire became able to be released upon the earth when the Bennett Coven's mystically imbued bell was corrupted by a sirened Ethan Maxwell with the Staff of Arcadius. The amplified properties of the staff made it possible for the psychic walls of Hell to be breached with 12 rings by an individual from the Maxwell bloodline. Properties *'Mystical Energy:' According to Alaric and Bonnie in I Was Feeling Epic, hellfire possesses "a few million volts of mystical energy", enough energy to effectively destroy hell. This was proven true when Bonnie and the Bennett ancestry redirected hellfire back into hell, destroying it. *'Massive Destruction:' Hellfire is capable of consuming anything within miles of where the bell was rung and has almost destroyed Mystic Falls twice. In order to stop it, it was necessary to utilize the magic of the entire Bennett Coven. Usage To date, Arcadius has been to only known Psychic able to manipulate fire, specifically Hellfire. This, seemingly, stems from the fact that Hellfire was tied to his personal psychic dimension, Hell, as he only gained this ability after his first death. In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Seline explained how the world Arcadius created was a massive psychic imprint of the moment of his death, making his domain a ball of fire. She also stated that hellfire could kill a Siren. Sometime after the the Maxwell Bell rang eleven times, Arcadius appeared and used his hellfire to kill both Sybil and Seline, confirming the power embodied in hellfire. In What Are You?, Arcadius used hellfire to ignite the Maxwell journal, rendering it into ash. In I Was Feeling Epic, Katherine planed on destroying Mystic Falls with hellfire by having Vicki Donovan ring the Founders Bell. Bonnie, however, was able to contain and redirect the hellfire to the Armory. There, Bonnie struggled to hold the fire at bay, though Sheila Bennett and other members of the Bennett Ancestry came from peace to aid Bonnie and, together, they destroyed Cade's Hell. Trivia *Original Vampires cannot be killed with fire as mentioned by Elijah although. **However, the flames produced by being stabbed with the White Oak Stake will kill them. However, if the flames can be extinguished, as in The Departed, then the Original can survive. This caveat of this scenario, however, is that Klaus' spirit was not in his body and was possessed by the hybrid Tyler. In Red Door, it is proven to be an important component to the white oak stake's killing power. *It is unconfirmed if fire can kill hybrids. However, Tyler Lockwood, a hybrid, mentions that the only way to kill him is through decapitation or heart extraction, so this is unclear. *Despite their ability to control fire, witches are able to be burnt to death. *Naturally, vampires and Original vampires burn in the Sun. *According to Katherine, hellfire is extremely powerful and has the ability to destroy anything. **It remains unclear if hellfire can destroy Original vampires. Gallery 0411.jpg|Luka being burnt to death TravelerMagic3.png|Travelers sacrificing themselves Mary Lou & Nora death.png Fire2.jpg 816-094~Damon~Katherine-Cave.png 816-123-Stefan-Katherine.png See also Category:Weaknesses Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves